


Dancing In the Moonlight

by Emeryuu



Series: My Home Is With You (Pynch Week 2016) [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Minor Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeryuu/pseuds/Emeryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dropping from Aglionby Ronan was sure he’ll never go back to that place. He wanted to put the time he spent there in the past and focus on the Barns and his cows, which were still asleep.</p><p>He yearned to spend time with Adam and take care of Opal. But here he was with a prospect of going back to Aglionby - and for a prom ball of all things. </p><p>He had expected nagging from Gansey, who managed to convince Blue to go with him. He had expected Cheng to throw comments about the importance of the event. What he hadn’t been expecting was Parrish. </p><p>* * *<br/>Pynch Week 2016, day two: Prom night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, this time we are at Agliony.
> 
> Beta-ed by Alice (shh_go_to_sleep)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

After dropping from Aglionby Ronan was sure he’ll never go back to that place. He wanted to put the time he spent there in the past and focus on the Barns and his cows, which were still asleep.

He yearned to spend time with Adam and take care of Opal. But here he was with a prospect of going back to Aglionby - and for a prom ball of all things. 

He had expected nagging from Gansey, who managed to convince Blue to go with him. He had expected Cheng to throw comments about the importance of the event. What he hadn’t been expecting was Parrish. Ronan remembered well how it came to him deciding to go.

_ Adam came home from work oddly nervous. Ronan didn’t comment on it; if Adam wanted to talk, he would. They ate dinner with Opal and after she was asleep in her bed, the two of them went to the living room. _

_ Finally, Ronan couldn’t stand Adam’s fidgeting, so he said, “Spill, Parrish. You being so skitish makes me dizzy.” _

_ “It’s nothing. Just something stupid I heard at school and can’t get it out of my head,” shrugged Adam. _

_ “Someone giving you problems?” _

_ “No, it’s nothing like that. We were…” Adam sighed. “It was about the prom. People asked if I’m taking you or asking some girl. And I didn’t know what to say, because I don’t want to go with just anyone, but you wouldn’t want to go and going alone is a bit of…” he trailed off. “I made this mistake before. I assumed Blue wouldn’t want to go with me to a party at Gansey’s house, so I hadn’t even asked her. I’m not going to assume with you.” _

_ Ronan couldn’t response for a moment. He wasn a jealous type, he wasn’t going to tie Adam down, but thinking about some stranger accompanying Adam to the event that was so important to him, made Ronan feel angry. _

_ “I hate Aglionby,” said Ronan and Adam nodded like he expected that. “That place was a waste of time for me. But not for you, I know that. And that’s where we met. So, if you want to go to the prom, then you just got yourself a date,” Ronan grinned. _

_ Adam blinked and smiled this little smile Ronan loved; the one where the corners of Adam’s lips barely lifted, but his whole face was brightening with happiness. _

_ He laid his head on Ronan’s shoulder and whispered, “Thank you.” _

Ronan couldn’t refuse Adam. He wasn’t able to say no to anything his boyfriend asked or wanted - because Adam rarely asked. So he dreamed a suit for himself and another as a gift for Adam. He even thought about flowers for Adam’s boutonnére. He dreamed a small bouquet perfect for Adam. He wondered if he should prepare a bouquet for himself, but decided against it - it should be Adam’s job after all, and Ronan knew Adam wanted to do everything properly.

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed and the night of the prom arrived. Opal was sent to Blue’s house for the night, so the boys and their friends could have a post-prom party at the Barns.

Ronan was ready and waiting for Adam to come down in the kitchen. He was playing with Adam’s bouquet. He could hear Adam moving around the bathroom upstairs and then descending the stairs. After a second, Adam appeared in the doorway. He looked stunning in his black suit and a dress shirt in a shade of orange. His hair was nicely stylized and his eyes were shining with joy. As always when Adam entered his sight, Ronan felt calmness spread over him. He barely noticed the flowers in Adam’s hand before he stood in front of Ronan offering them to him.

“Tea rose,” Ronan commented taking it and pinning it to his chest. The flower was in the color of Adam’s shirt. He thought about the meaning of this particular blossom and wondered if Adam was aware. It said fascination and desire. That last meaning brought Ronan visions he shouldn’t imagine now so he abandoned this train of thoughts and gave his flowers to Adam.

“Thank you,” Adam ghosted his fingers over the petals and gestured for Ronan to pin it into his boutonniere. “Peach’s flower, baby’s breath and ivy, beautiful combination. Did you dream it?”

“Flower shop didn’t have what I wanted,” shrugged Ronan.

“Any particular reason for the choice in flowers?” Adam took Ronan’s hand when he tried to step back. “Beside the fact that they match your shirt. By the way, you look nice, monochrome outfits suit you. It’s a shame your tattoo isn’t visible.” He reached to Ronan’s neck with his other hand and held him close.

“You are the magician connected to the talking forest, you should know all about plants,” said Ronan. Now he was sure Adam knew flower language.

“Peach’s flower means ‘your grace is incomparable’ and baby’s breath means eternal love. Ivy… Ivy means faithfulness.” Adam climbed on his toes and kissed Ronan on the cheek. “You are amazing, you know. Every time I think I might know everything that there is to Ronan Lynch, you surprise me like this.”

“Like you are one to talk. You gave me tea rose. Fascination and desire, Parrish, you're not so subtle.”

“I’m not even trying to be,” Adam laughed and this time he kissed Ronan on his lips.

It was like the time has stopped. Everything beside the feeling of Adam’s hands on him, Adam’s lips on his, disappeared. The whole universe shrank to just the two of them standing in that kitchen in each other’s arms. 

It felt like hours, months, years. Like decades, or centuries even. Ronan could stand there kissing Adam Parrish for eons and he’d be happy to do just that. Kissing Adam was like flying in the vast sky among the stars.

But they had to stop and Ronan almost whined when Adam gave him a last peck and stepped back. He interviewed his fingers with Ronan’s and turned toward the door, leading them outside.

 

* * *

 

The prom ball at Aglionby was everything Ronan expected it to be and more. It was loud, full of students showing off their partners, and lacking good alcohol. The only ray of sunshine was the presence of Gansey and Blue, and Cheng who was Blue’s second partner for the night. 

Ronan couldn’t wait to see people’s reactions when Blue would tell them that she came as a date for two raven boys. He could already hear whispers of wonders if Richard Campbell Gansey III and Henry Cheng were sharing a girlfriend. Explaining the relationship of the mentioned trio would be too complicated, so they prefered to leave people clueless; Ronan himself never asked, just accepted that Gansey went from just-Gansey to Gansey-and-Blue which evolved to its final form of Gansey-Blue-Cheng.

“Ronan! Adam! You made it!” Gansey greeted them behind the main entrance of the school.

“Gansey doubted you’d come after all. He suspected Ronan would change his mind last minute.” Blue was, as always, right next to him.

Ronan had to admit she looked very pretty in her dress in the color of bubblegum. He noticed she had corsages on both her wrists. He looked at Gansey and Cheng standing close to Blue to confirm that, yes, the boys sported pink flowers in their boutonnieres.

“You have so little faith in him, Gansey,” said Adam. “If anything, Lynches don’t go back on their words. May I say that you look lovely, Blue?”

“Thanks, Adam, I’m proud of this piece myself,” she grinned.

“It paid off, you look almost like a girl,” Ronan smirked.

Blue let out a gasp and gestured to Ronan dramatically. “God, Ronan! It’s you! I didn’t recognize you in that suit. It’s almost like you are a  _ human _ .”

“That was a good one. I raised you well.” Ronan reached for a fist-bump, which Blue gave enthusiastically.

“Everyone is here and getting along as always, yes?” Gansey looked around at his friends. “Let’s go then.” He offered his arm to Blue and Henry offered his on her other side.

As Ronan and Adam followed them, Ronan could swear he heard a choir chanting faintly.

_ Make way for the Raven King. _

 

* * *

 

“You can dance,” Blue was surprised. “Bro, you never told me you could dance.”

She and Ronan were dancing to some slow pop the DJ played. Ronan was delighted to see Gansey shocked when he dragged Blue to the dancefloor after leaving Adam to take a breath.

“Bro, I have to keep some secrets.”

Blue laughed and let Ronan turn her around. They didn’t have much of choreography, but for sure moved more than the couples around them, who were mostly swaying back and forth.

“But seriously, I’m happy I came here tonight. And that you and Adam are here. I didn’t expect you to come, honestly.”

Ronan didn’t answer immediately.

“Aglionby, school life - it’s important to Adam. Everything is a step toward his successful future and I’m lucky he includes me in that future. He wanted to come here with me, I couldn’t refuse him.”

“You’d never refuse him anything.” Blue didn’t ask, she just knew and Ronan felt this.

“Yeah,” he said.

“I don’t think I’ve said it before, but I’m happy for you. Adam is lucky to have you. You balance each other out. You have this bond I can’t quite understand and it’s beautiful.”

“Oh, don’t get sappy on me, Sargent. If you cry, I’m leaving you here in the middle of the dancefloor.” Ronan mocked, but added after a bit in a quieter voice, “Thank you.”

“No problem, bro.” Blue winked.

The song ended a moment later and before Ronan could lead Blue back to her boyfriends, someone tapped Ronan on his shoulder. They turned around to see Adam.

“Excuse me, Blue, could I steal Ronan for the next dance?” He asked. When Blue agreed and made a move to step back, he stopped her. “Oh, and I think there’s a queue of partners waiting for you. Vancouver crowd, they were talking about Toga Party or something?”

Blue’s face lit up at the mention of Henry’s friends and she all but run from the dancefloor. Adam took her place in Ronan’s arms when the next song started. Again, it was a slow song. This time some guy was singing about how he’ll love his partner as much even when he’ll be seventy.

For all Ronan’s hate to pop music, he liked the lyrics. Especially when he was looking at Adam’s face and thought how easy it would be to assure of the same.

_ And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just the touch of a hand. Oh me, I fall in love with you every single day… _

After that song there was another, and then, when the DJ decided to play something quicker, they retired to their friends. Ronan had to admit, the prom wasn’t so bad, but there was one thing he wanted to try. So he leaned to Adam’s ear and whispered his offer.

 

* * *

 

Proms were full of traditions. Boys were to wear black or white suits. Girls were dressed in gowns and had corsages given to them by boys. It was nice to arrive to school in a limo. There should be a post-prom party in a private house or a restaurant after the event at school.

There was also an unspoken tradition of making out in the car during the prom. And that was exactly what Ronan wanted to try. When Adam consented, he didn’t waste any time - soon they were in the back seat of the BMW with Adam stradling Ronan.

They lost their suit jackets and ties. Adam lost his shirt too, but Ronan didn’t. He was sitting with his shirt unbuttoned and let Adam explore his chest.

“Here it is.” Adam moved his hands to Ronan neck and reached further, fingers touching lightly the edge of Ronan’s tattoo.

“Who would have known you are kinky, Parrish.” Ronan smirked, but before he could say anything more, Adam was kissing him.

It was like drowning and Ronan loved every second of it. But then Adam moved his lips to Ronan’s neck and his chest and Ronan let himself get lost in Adam. 

 

* * *

 

After the school announced the end of the prom, the five of them drove to the Barns. Adam and Ronan took the BMW, while Gansey drove Blue and Henry in the Pig.

Blue raided the fridge in search of a yoghurt and now was happily eating it. She rested her feet across Gansey’s la and back resting on Henry’s side. Cheng had his arm on the back of the sofa, reaching past Blue, his fingers slightly touching Gansey’s, who mirrored his pose.

Adam curled on the armchair close to the fireplace and Ronan sat on the floor in front of him. It was nice, to have all the people important to him gathered here. He liked that they didn’t need to look for a sleeping king to have reasons to talk.

Ronan relaxed and listened to Gansey outlining the journey he, Blue and Cheng were going to set on after graduation. Ronan had an idea what gift he should give them to make that journey even better, but decided to tell them later. They had enough time after all.

 

* * *

 

Blue, Gansey and Cheng left close to dawn. After that, Ronan and Adam went straight to their bedroom and fell on the bed without changing their clothes. Adam curled on the bed, and tugged on Ronan’s arm in silent ask to embrace him. Ronan complied and soon, he was nuzzling into Adam’s nape.

Slowly, they fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> It's nice when you leave kudos, but please, please leave comments too - I love seeing your opinions <3


End file.
